The Night of Return, The Night of Remembrance
by marcogalmich
Summary: We are all aware that life is just a sigh in the timeline, a gift that lasts very little, but when someone we wanted leaves us, as time goes on, we must continue. But, we remember them, we miss them, is it really possible? This is a special Halloween and Day of the Dead story, based on the traditions of my country. In this story appear OCs of my friends Cat, Titan and A Nightfall!


**Author's Notes: We are all aware that life is just a sigh in the timeline, a gift that lasts very little, but when someone we wanted leaves us, as time goes on, we must continue. But, we remember them, we miss them, is it really possible?**

 **This is a special Halloween and Day of the Dead story, based on the traditions of my country.**

 **The Night of Return, The Night of Remembrance.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kaiser's point of view.**

The day was not very different from many others, in fact, it was very similar to others, Chickaletta somehow ended up again in a special problem, Sailing on the Zuma hovercraft across the bay, Rocky's face when he was the one he had to rescue because he was the only one available, of course he used his tugboat and it was with Zuma, but that did not stop Rocky from ending up taking a bath in the ocean when he slipped, of course, trying to stop Chickaletta from ending up in Water. Marshall and Chase had to go down to Cali from an apple tree in the orchard of Yumi Farmer. And typical of Marshall, I managed to get down to Cali, but Cali, jumping on the stairs, hit him on Marshall's fire helmet, causing Marshall to slip off the ladder, luckily Chase used his net, and the rescuer was rescued, I can not help smiling, because I remember perfectly that when getting up, Marshall just laughs saying as always "I'm fine!"

And it's still normal this day, somehow Danny X ended up hanging again on one of the main street light posts, Skye rescued him with his hook, Danny thanked him, however, he's already planning his next acrobatics, I tremble to think What could it be.

Yes, I might think it's a normal day, my friend Starlock finished his work on the lake, and along with Silver are on their way to celebrate Halloween, Cat comes to visit his younger brother, Everest is excited thinking about what costume goes to use her, even Ryder has prepared a party for tonight. Sounds great, right?

But this morning, when I woke up, I saw something that really affected me, as I walked through the courtyard of the control tower, even in his Pup House, Rubble was sleeping, but, he was dreaming, or rather he was missing something in his dream, he was crying, he was remembering his mother, he is the youngest of us, he does not like to feel small, but he can not help it, he still misses his mom, like me, who still I miss my parents.

The night arrives at the command center, and everyone is looking for their costumes, getting ready for the typical "Treta or deal", but, I have no mood, what's more, I would just like to be asleep, Ryder is worried about me, He approaches to talk to me: "Kaiser, are you okay? You have not eaten all day, and you look very sad, that's not you. "I just turned to see him and tried to smile, I know that Ryder will not go without an answer from me:" Do not worry about my Ryder, it's only that suddenly I do not feel very well, but you go! As soon as I feel better, I will catch up with them. "

My friends Starlock and Silver have already arrived with their friends, and they really know what makes me sad, in fact they both feel the same: "Kaiser, you know you can not stay alone." Starlock tells me seriously, while Silver also tells me something: "We understand you friend, better than anyone, If it was not for Everest, and for you ... Also, remember that Drake and Jenny will also come to the party, and I do not think you want them both to see you too sad. "I know my friends worry:" Guys, do not worry, I just need to reflect a little, I'll be fine. "The two just smile at me, I know they care about me.

Ryder only smiles as he leaves with some of the puppies, but I just turn to see the full moon, while I feel tears come out of my eyes: "Dad, Mom, why? I miss you."

 **Rubble's Point of View:**

When dawn today, the first thing I did was to turn to see my two flanks, I sighed a little relieved to see no one there, I had just had a somewhat uncomfortable dream, I dreamed of my mom, I dreamed that she was a my side, I dreamed that she kissed me, but at the same time, I remembered that she is no longer by my side, I remembered how she sacrificed herself for me, so that I would be safe in that forest, that night, she gave everything so that I could stay here.

I stretch when I wake up, relieved that the other puppies have not seen me, after all, I'm not a baby! I'm a big puppy! I prepare to go eat for something, but I notice that Kaiser is moving away from the place: "Kaiser saw me? But, he did not tell me anything, besides, he looks weird. "

I try to let it happen, because I remember what days it is today, it's Halloween! I'll definitely get more treats! And there is little time left!

It's been a long time, and I'm still deciding what costume to use, It could be Super Rubble, the super cub, or maybe the Rubble Pirate, the buccaneer of the seven seas ... No! Wait, I know, I'll disguise myself as the Rubble Astronaut! The space explorer! I did not take long to disguise myself, and I'm very excited. But when I'm about to leave, I realize that Ryder is talking to Kaiser, and I also realize that Kaiser is not disguised, I'd swear that Kaiser looks very sad. When Ryder goes out with the others, I approach my friend a little, and I can see that he seems to cry, and while he sees the moon, I hear him speak: "Dad, Mom, why? I miss you."

Kaiser misses his parents as much as I miss my mother? Really? I can not help approaching my friend, really, I wish we could see them once, just one more time.

 **Rocky's Point of View:**

And I thought it would be a quiet day ... Yes! Clear! How did Chickaletta take the Zuma hovercraft and end up sailing across the Bay? Could not she have decided better to walk around Yumi's farm? I suppose not, surely she should amuse this, and Mayor Goodway is very worried about Chickaletta, you know, that brings back memories of how they cared about me ... but this is not the time, the first duty!

Finally Zuma and I managed to reach Chickaletta, Zuma prepares his lifeguard, and throws him, with him manages to hold his hovercraft. Zuma finally manages to rise to take control, but when jumping, Zuma causes that Chickaletta exits shot by the air. I realize just in time, and without hesitation I jump, I use my extensible clamp, with which, I manage to hold Chickaletta, and quickly put it inside my tug, safe. Of course after that, I end up in the water. "Arf! Water! It's wet! Water!"

Zuma just starts laughing as he helps me get back to my tug: "Dude! I know you do not like water, but you must admit that you're a little less afraid now. "

And in fact, Zuma has some reason, little by little, and thanks to my friends, I have been able to overcome my fear of water a little, but still, I can not help but remember that water took away what I loved the most, that it makes me a little more difficult.

We finally returned to the beach, and handed Mayor Grace Goodway to her beloved Chickaletta. The Mayoress sighs very relieved, and smiling reminds us something: "Thank you very much Zuma and Rocky. Now Chickaletta and I can get ready for the Halloween party tonight at the control tower.

We both smiled at the memory, so we said goodbye and ran back to get ready. Later, Zuma is ready to go to collect goodies. I decided to stay to review the last details of the party that night, and of course, I would reach them, after all, I will not stay without treats, but as I look at the ornaments, I can not help but wonder: "Would my life be the same if they were by my side? Why can not I have them? "

 **Cat's Point of View:**

There is very little to get to Bahia Aventura, it's Halloween night, I do not remember when it was the last time I celebrated it, it was so long ago, the train approaches the station every time. I would very much like to say that I am excited about this party, but I can not, many things happen inside my head, and only one seems important, Marshall.

When we lost our parents, I promised that I would always take care of my little brother, who would always be by his side, but, an opportunity appeared when he was very young, Ryder's friend Travis was accepted to train as an FBI member, in a very special program, a canine program, where everyone would work in pairs, the moment I find out, I immediately asked him to allow me to be his FBI partner, it was not very common for a Dalmatian to be in that team , normally the Dalmatians are rescuers, however, I was given that opportunity, and I am very grateful for it, however ...

"Why do you have to leave me! First Dad and Mom in that forest fire, and now you leave me? It's not fair!"

Each of those words Marshall told me at the time they stuck inside me like a stake, even I thought of not going, but Ryder at that time he talk to Marshall: "Marshall, Cat will only learn new things, and those things he can not learn them here, but he's coming back, do not feel bad. "I remember very well what Marshall, with that imploring look, replied to Ryder at that moment:" But ... He promised, he promised he would be with me ... He is not keeping his promise!

I know Marshall just said it because of his sadness, he really did not mean it. Whenever I come to visit him, Marshall is very happy, smiling. I am also well aware that soon, when Travis and I will finish our training, we will be assigned to Bahia Aventura, and we will be able to be close to our friends and family, but even so, I remember what he said, and sometimes , I wonder if I will not be disappointing our parents, after all, I promised them I would always be next to my brother, and I have not kept that promise, at least, not completely.

At last we arrived at Adventure Bay, the train was delayed a little. Damn! And right on Halloween, surely Marshall and the others should already be collecting treats. All right, I suppose I'd better wait for them in the control tower, so I'm on my way. As I walk through Adventure Bay, I remember within me that our parents loved this city, loved everything it represents ... I have to admit, I miss them too.

At last I arrive at the control tower, and as I thought, everyone is collecting sweets, or at least, I thought, I can tell that some of the puppies are in the control tower yard, and I do not know come very excited. Curious, as now that I join them, this will seem like a club of melancholy. And I suppose that I arrive just in time, because it begins to fall a somewhat thick fog, so, I believe that I will wait with them to return the others to start this party.

 **General point of view.**

When Cat approaches the control tower, he notes that there are only three puppies that are there, Kaiser, Rubble and Rocky.

"And now what happens? It seems they were at a funeral. "Cat tries to tell them, but his words only had a slightly more depressing effect on the three puppies.

"Dude, that's a wrong choice of words right now." Rocky responds, surprising Cat a little. "And why are all three so sad? Should not they be looking for treats? "

"Well ... it's not important ..." Kaiser answers, turning his eyes. Rubble and Rocky just look around too.

"Kaiser, do not lie to me ..." Cat tells him, because in his training he learned to identify the expressions of others.

"No ... I do not know what you're talking about ..." Kaiser replies, somewhat nervous.

"Please ... you're a lousy liar." Cat responds. Kaiser does not really want to respond, but Cat pushes him harder. "Talk now!"

"I STRANGE MY PARENTS! OKAY? SATISFIED? I just wish they were still alive, how can I celebrate anything when I miss them so much? Why did they have to go? TELL ME! Why?"

Everyone stays silent, Rublle can not stand it, he approaches Kaiser, and begins to cry at his side, Rocky has a look too sad, also approaches Kaiser and sits next to him, just as sad. Surprising the three of them, Cat walks towards them and sits next to his as well, looking at the ground with a lot of melancholy.

"Really ... I feel the same as the three of you," Cat tells them, looking down. "I wish our parents were here, or at least, I wish I did not let them down," Cat says, swallowing as she speaks. "If they tell anyone else this, I swear I'll kill them." Cat said smiling.

"Sure Buddy, we will not tell anyone," Kaiser smiles. But at that moment, something strange happens, the mist begins to spin around them, and as it does, a figure begins to take shape, a female figure.

"What's going on?" Rubble asks something fearful.

"I'm not really sure," Rocky replies.

Finally, in front of them appears a very elegant lady, wearing a vintage dress, with a large hat on her head, although her figure is very elegant and fine, her face is completely white, as if it were a skull, but a capable of displaying expressions.

"Who ... Who are you?" Kaiser asked, surprised.

"Dear ones, they call me in many ways, but you can call me ... The Catrina."

"The Catrina? Is not that a character representative of death in Mexico? "Somewhat surprised question Cat.

"That's right, it's just me" La Catrina replies, smiling at the puppies, but it's not a dark smile, rather, it's a sweet smile. "And I know that I am very far from my place of origin, but I am here because I am asked for help, and those who asked me, They spoke very well of you."

"Help?" Ask something incredulous Cat.

"That's right, and the night is very young, so, shall we begin?"

At that moment, La Catrina snaps her fingers, and the cubs seem to float around her, then, there appears a very splendid carriage, where La Catrina and the four cubs board, to make a brief tour of Adventure Bay.

 **A little seasonal adventure, as I said before, I am using as a reference the customs of my country, La Catrina is a representative of death in Mexico in celebration of the day of the dead, where, our loved ones and friends who already left, they visit us once a year, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **See you in the next episode!**

 **And ... We keep in touch!**


End file.
